Thanks to the progresses in technologies, flat-panel displays (FPDs) have almost replaced completely cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and become the mainstream in modern display technologies. Compared with the bulky size of traditional CRT displays, FPDs have the advantages of low power consumption, low radiation, and thin outlines. In addition, the expansion in the size of FPDs also popularizes thin digital TVs in consumer and entertainment applications such as home viewing, outdoor advertisements, and exhibition purposes.
Currently, FPDs are mostly mounted on walls using frames. They can be disposed on tables or ground using tripods. Alternatively, they can be hung on ceilings using arm holders. Although FPDs can be disposed at any positions through the above mechanisms, their disposition locations are still limited; they have to be disposed near sockets. As the FPDs are connected to sockets via power cords, the sockets can supply power to the FPDs through the power cords. If the FPDs are away from sockets, longer power cords are required for connecting to sockets. Then the FPDs cannot move to the location exceeding the length of the power cords unless longer power cords are used instead. Nonetheless, sometimes power cords are already fixed to walls or other places. It is tedious to change the power cords. Hence, the FPDs cannot be used with flexibility due to the limits in the lengths of power cords.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a track structure capable of supplying power, which is provided for disposing slidably at least an electronic device. As the electronic device slides on the track structure, the track structure can supply power continuously to the electronic device, so that the electronic device can acquire power without connecting to a socket through a power cord. Thereby, the electronic device will not be limited by the length of the power cord and the location of the socket; it can be moved to the desired location according to a user's requirement.